


Go, Aniya, Go!

by vogue91



Category: Rookies - Morita Masanori & Related Fandoms
Genre: Caught, F/M, Ficlet, Humor, Masturbation, Propositions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: The expression on the girl’s face was mostly illegible, something between surprise and mockery, and Aniya couldn’t help but feeling embarrassed for the fact that, of all the people, she had been the one catching him with his hand down his pants.





	Go, Aniya, Go!

Aniya felt completely relaxed right now.

He didn’t have to be anywhere and he had nothing to do; he was sitting in the room of the baseball club and for once he had it all to himself, since the others had so kindly left.

He sighed, collapsing against the backrest and staring at the ceiling, unable not to smile.

He knew what he felt like doing, and he wasn’t even ashamed of it.

With all that thing about the team, the training and the tournament, he had horribly overlooked himself.

Not that he was complaining, but after all he had his needs too.

At first he had thought of calling some girl that wasn’t going to make a fuss about it, for something quick and efficient, but in the end something had brought him to give up on that.

Trying not to think about the real reason behind his hesitation, he let his hand slip under his slacks, clenching his fingers around his shaft and moaning, satisfied.

He really deserved a moment to himself, he had decided.

He was focusing on the most different images, trying to fully enjoy it, and when he was just about to come he heard the lock spring and the door open.

He jumped up with guilt written all over his face, fixing himself up the best he could, without even looking at whom had just arrived.

“Dammit, you had said you were going to go home, for one damn time! What the hell...” he paused as soon as he raised his eyes, seeing Yagi on the doorstep.

The expression on the girl’s face was mostly illegible, something between surprise and mockery, and Aniya couldn’t help but feeling embarrassed for the fact that, of all the people, she had been the one catching him with his hand down his pants.

“I’m sorry.” she said, but didn’t manage to hide a chuckle. “I didn’t mean to bother you, I’ve just forgotten...” she bowed, taking her jacket, without saying another word.

Aniya swallowed, deeply irritated, trying to think quickly about something that could get him out of it.

“Well... since you’re here, why don’t you make yourself useful?” he said then, trying to look as convincing as possible and pretending that between them there was still a power balance, and not that it was actually all in her hands.

Yagi, anyway, wasn’t impressed. She burst out laughing, shaking her head.

“I thought you were doing perfectly fine on your own, weren’t you, Kei-chan?”

“Perhaps. But I’m sure that if you’d let me bed you, _manager,_ it could become much more interesting.” he replied raising an eyebrow when he saw her getting closer.

Toko tiptoed, pressing quickly her lips on his and then hitting him on the head.

“Did you forget? Just when you’ll go to Koshien.” she went back to the door, making as to go out, then she turned again. “So you should give your best, Kei.” she mocked him, before leaving.

Aniya cursed, shaking his head.

It wasn’t just a matter of pride, after all.

They had to go to the damn Koshien, of he felt he was going to implode soon.

Perhaps it wasn’t the noblest motivation in the world but, after all, what mattered was having a dream.


End file.
